Malignant gliomas are the most common and lethal primary central nervous system tumors and are only modestly responsive to treatment with radiation and conventional chemotherapies. Better treatments may come from approaches which target biochemical pathways specifically utilized by glioma tumors for growth and survival. To help identify these glioma-relevant genes and pathways, the Genomics and Bioinformatics core will provide detailed microarray-based genomic profiling of human and mouse gliomas to support the Projects of the POL, will supply expertise in bioinformatics needed to analyze the data, and will integrate the rapidly growing body of glioma data generated from external sources, such as The Cancer Genome Atlas. The Core will directly provide high-resolution array-based comparative genomic hybridization as a service to the Projects, and will integrate other genomic data, such as profiling of gene expression, genome methylation, single nucleotide polymorphism and gene resequencing. The Core plays a critical role for the overall Program goals by linking the genomic events seen in human GBM tumors with the powerful functional assays, models and screens which are used within the Projects to dissect the biology of glioma. The Genomics and Bioinformatics Core has three specific aims: 1) To provide high-resolution genomic profiling of mouse and human gliomas. 2) To perform integration and computational analyses of the broad spectrum of GBM genomic data 3) To develop and implement emerging technologies relevant to glioma research The Core personnel bring expertise and established resources particularly suited to achieving these Aims and to the overarching scientific goals of the P01.